List of regions of the United States
}} This is a list of some of the regions in the United States. Interstate regions Official regions of the United States Many regions in the United States are defined in law or regulations by the federal government. Census Bureau-designated regions and divisions The United States Census Bureau defines four statistical regions, with nine divisions. The Census Bureau region definition is "widely used … for data collection and analysis,""The National Energy Modeling System: An Overview 2003" (Report #:DOE/EIA-0581, October 2009). United States Department of Energy, Energy Information Administration. and is the most commonly used classification system."The most widely used regional definitions follow those of the U.S. Bureau of the Census." Seymour Sudman and Norman M. Bradburn, Asking Questions: A Practical Guide to Questionnaire Design (1982). Jossey-Bass: p. 205."Perhaps the most widely used regional classification system is one developed by the U.S. Census Bureau." Dale M. Lewison, Retailing, Prentice Hall (1997): p. 384. ISBN 978-0-13-461427-4"(M)ost demographic and food consumption data are presented in this four-region format." Pamela Goyan Kittler, Kathryn P. Sucher, Food and Culture, Cengage Learning (2008): p.475. ISBN 9780495115410 Regional divisions used by the United States Census Bureau: *Region 1: Northeast **Division 1: New England (Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont) **Division 2: Mid-Atlantic (Delaware, New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania) *Region 2: Midwest (Prior to June 1984, the Midwest Region was designated as the North Central Region.) **Division 3: East North Central (Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, and Wisconsin) **Division 4: West North Central (Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota) *Region 3: South **Division 5: South Atlantic (Florida, Georgia, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, District of Columbia, and West Virginia) **Division 6: East South Central (Alabama, Kentucky, Mississippi, and Tennessee) **Division 7: West South Central (Arkansas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and Texas) *Region 4: West **Division 8: Mountain (Arizona, Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, New Mexico, Utah, and Wyoming) **Division 9: Pacific (Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon, and Washington) Puerto Rico and other US territories are not part of any census region or census division. Standard federal regions The ten standard federal regions were established by OMB (Office of Management and Budget) Circular A-105, "Standard Federal Regions," in April, 1974, and required for all executive agencies. In recent years, some agencies have tailored their field structures to meet program needs and facilitate interaction with local, state and regional counterparts. However, the OMB must still approve any departures. *Region I: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vermont *Region II: New Jersey, New York, Puerto Rico, US Virgin Islands *Region III: Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia *Region IV: Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee *Region V: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Wisconsin *Region VI: Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas *Region VII: Iowa, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska *Region VIII: Colorado, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Utah, Wyoming *Region IX: Arizona, California, Hawaii, Nevada, American Samoa, Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands *Region X: Alaska, Idaho, Oregon, Washington Federal Reserve banks The Federal Reserve Act of 1913 divided the country into twelve districts with a central Federal Reserve Bank in each district. These twelve Federal Reserve Banks together form a major part of the Federal Reserve System, the central banking system of the United States. # Boston # New York # Philadelphia # Cleveland # Richmond # Atlanta # Chicago # St. Louis # Minneapolis # Kansas City # Dallas # San Francisco Time zones *Samoa Time Zone (American Samoa) *Hawaii–Aleutian Time Zone (Hawaii) *Alaska Time Zone (Alaska) *Pacific Time Zone *Mountain Time Zone *Central Time Zone *Eastern Time Zone *Atlantic Time Zone (Puerto Rico) *Chamorro Time Zone (Guam, Northern Mariana Islands) Courts of Appeals circuits *First Circuit *Second Circuit *Third Circuit *Fourth Circuit *Fifth Circuit *Sixth Circuit *Seventh Circuit *Eighth Circuit *Ninth Circuit *Tenth Circuit *Eleventh Circuit *DC Circuit The Federal Circuit is not a regional circuit. Its jurisdiction is nationwide, but based on subject matter. Bureau of Economic Analysis regions The Bureau of Economic Analysis defines regions for comparison of economic data. *New England: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont *Mideast: Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania *Great Lakes: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, and Wisconsin *Plains: Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota *Southeast: Alabama, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia, and West Virginia *Southwest: Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas *Rocky Mountain: Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Utah, and Wyoming *Far West: Alaska, California, Hawaii, Nevada, Oregon, and Washington Energy Information Administration The Energy Information Administration currently uses the PADD system established by Petroleum Administration for War in World War II. It is used for data collection on refining petroleum and its products. Each PADD is subdivided into refining districts. *PADD I: East Coast **East Coast: Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida; along with counties in New York east of, north of and including Cayuga, Tompkins, and Chemung; and counties in Pennsylvania east of and including Bradford, Sullivan, Columbia, Montour, Northumberland, Dauphin and York. **Appalachian No. 1: West Virginia along with counties of Pennsylvania and New York State not mentioned above. *PADD II: Midwest **Indiana-Illinois-Kentucky: Indiana, Illinois, Kentucky, Tennessee, Michigan, Ohio **Minnesota-Wisconsin-North and South Dakota: Minnesota, Wisconsin, North Dakota, South Dakota **Oklahoma-Kansas-Missouri: Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska, Iowa *PADD III: Gulf Coast **Texas Gulf Coast: The Texan counties of Newton, Orange, Jefferson, Jasper, Tyler, Hardin, Liberty, Chambers, Polk, San Jacinto, Montgomery, Harris, Galveston, Waller, Fort Bend, Brazoria, Wharton, Matagorda, Jackson, Victoria, Calhoun, Refugio, Aransas, San Patricio, Nueces, Kleberg, Kenedy, Willacy and Cameron **Texas Inland: Texan counties not mentioned above. **Louisiana Gulf Coast: Parishes of Louisiana south of, and including Vernon, Rapides, Avoyelles, Pointe Coupee, West Feliciana, East Feliciana, Saint Helena, Tangipahoa and Washington; along with Pearl River, Stone, George, Hancock, Harrison, and Jackson County of Mississippi; and Alabama's Mobile and Baldwin County. **North Louisiana-Arkansas: Arkansas and parts of Louisiana, Mississippi and Alabama not mentioned above. **New Mexico: New Mexico *PADD IV: Rocky Mountain: Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah *PADD V: West Coast: Washington, Oregon, California, Nevada, Arizona, Alaska, Hawaii PADD I can also be subdivided into 3 Subdistricts: *Sub-PAD 1A: New England (Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vermont) *Sub-PAD 1B: Central Atlantic (Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, District of Columbia) *Sub-PAD 1C: Lower Atlantic (Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia) PADD system was established in World War II and therefore don't accurately reflect current trends. The EIA has updated the PADD system with a complimentary set of regions to reflect this and will change it to suite current needs. (Note: Region 9 includes countries not part of the USA but is included for the sake of completion since it contains Puerto Rico) *Region 1: PADD I *Region 2: PADD II "Inland" (States of North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Iowa, Tennessee and Kentucky) *Region 3: PADD II "Lakes" (States of Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, Michigan, Indiana and Ohio) *Region 4: PADD III "Gulf" (Refining districts of Texas Gulf Coast and Louisiana Gulf Coast) *Region 5: PADD III "Inland" (Refining districts of Texas Inland, New Mexico and North Louisiana-Arkansas) *Region 6: PADD IV *Region 7: PADD V "California" (State of California) *Region 8: PADD V "Other" (States of Alaska, Arizona, Hawaii, Nevada, Oregon and Washington) *Region 9: "International" **Maritime Canada (Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick) **Caribbean (Puerto Rico, Trinidad & Tobago) Unofficial U.S. multi-state regions *Appalachia *Ark-La-Tex *Black Dirt Region *Blackstone Valley *Border states: **Civil War border states **International border states *Calumet Region *The Carolinas *Central United States *Champlain Valley *Coastal states *Colorado Plateau *Columbia Basin *Contiguous United States *The Dakotas *Deep South *Delaware Valley *Delmarva Peninsula *Dixie *Driftless Area *East Coast *Eastern United States *Four Corners *Frontier Strip *Great American Desert *Great Appalachian Valley *Great Basin *Great Lakes Region *Great North Woods *Great Plains *Gulf Coast *Gulf South *High Plains *Inland Northwest *Interior Plains *Intermountain States *Jefferson (proposed Pacific state) *Lake Tahoe *Lehigh Valley *Llano Estacado *Mid-Atlantic states *Mississippi Delta *Mojave Desert *Mormon Corridor *Mountain States *Northern New England *Ohio Valley *Ozarks *Pacific Northwest *Pacific States *Palouse *Piedmont *Piney Woods *Rocky Mountains *Shawnee Hills *Shenandoah Valley *Siouxland *South Shore *Southeastern United States *Southern New England *Southern Rocky Mountains *Southern United States *Southwestern United States *Old Southwest *Susquehanna River *Tennessee Valley *Tornado Alley *Trans-Mississippi *Twin Tiers *Upland South *Upper Midwest *Virginias *Waxhaws *West Coast *American Frontier *Oregon Trail The Belts *Bible Belt *Black Belt *Corn Belt *Cotton Belt *Frost Belt *Pine Belt *Rice Belt *Rust Belt *Snowbelt *Sun Belt Interstate metropolitan areas *Central Savannah River Area (part of Georgia and South Carolina) *Baltimore–Washington metropolitan area (District of Columbia and parts of Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania) **Washington metropolitan area (District of Columbia and parts of Maryland, Virginia, and West Virginia) *Greater Boston (parts of Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and New Hampshire) *Charlotte metropolitan area (parts of North Carolina and South Carolina) *Chattanooga Metropolitan Area *Chicago metropolitan area (parts of Illinois, Indiana, and Wisconsin) *Cincinnati metropolitan area (parts of Ohio, Indiana, and Kentucky) *Columbus-Auburn-Opelika (GA-AL) Combined Statistical Area (parts of Georgia and Alabama) *Delaware Valley (Philadelphia metropolitan area) (parts of Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland) *Evansville, IN–KY Metropolitan Statistical Area (parts of Indiana and Kentucky) *Fargo–Moorhead (parts of North Dakota and Minnesota) *Fort Smith metropolitan area (parts of Arkansas and Oklahoma) *Front Range Urban Corridor (parts of Colorado and Wyoming) *Greater Grand Forks (part of Minnesota and North Dakota) *Kansas City metropolitan area (parts of Missouri and Kansas) *Louisville metropolitan area (Kentuckiana) (parts of Kentucky and Indiana) *Memphis metropolitan area (parts of Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi) *Michiana (parts of Michigan and Indiana) *Minneapolis–Saint Paul (the Twin Cities) (parts of Minnesota and Wisconsin) *New York metropolitan area (parts of New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, and Pennsylvania) *Omaha–Council Bluffs metropolitan area (parts of Nebraska and Iowa) *Portland metropolitan area (parts of Oregon and Washington) *Quad Cities (parts of Iowa and Illinois) *Sacramento metropolitan area (parts of California and Nevada) *Greater St. Louis (parts of Missouri and Illinois) *Texarkana metropolitan area (parts of Texas and Arkansas) *Tri-Cities (parts of Tennessee and Virginia) *Twin Ports (Duluth, Minnesota and Superior, Wisconsin) *Hampton Roads region (parts of Virginia and North Carolina) *Youngstown–Warren–Boardman metropolitan statistical area (parts of Ohio and Pennsylvania) Interstate megalopolises *Arizona Sun Corridor *California *Cascadia *Great Lakes *Northeast megalopolis *Piedmont Atlantic Megaregion (PAM) Intrastate regions Alabama *Alabama Gulf Coast *Greater Birmingham *Black Belt *Central Alabama *Lower Alabama *Mobile Bay *North Alabama *Northeast Alabama *Northwest Alabama *South Alabama Alaska *Alaska Interior *Alaska North Slope *Alaska Panhandle *Aleutian Islands *Arctic Alaska *The Bush *Kenai Peninsula *Matanuska-Susitna Valley *Seward Peninsula *Southcentral Alaska *Southwest Alaska *Tanana Valley *Yukon-Kuskokwim Delta Arizona .]] *Arizona Strip *Grand Canyon *North Central Arizona *Northeast Arizona *Northern Arizona *Phoenix metropolitan area *Southern Arizona Arkansas *Arkansas Delta *Arkansas River Valley *Arkansas Timberlands *Central Arkansas *Crowley's Ridge *Northwest Arkansas *South Arkansas California Colorado thumb|250px|An enlargeable map of the Front Range Urban Corridor of Colorado and Wyoming *Central Colorado (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *Colorado Eastern Plains (part of High Plains and Great Plains) *Colorado Front Range (part of Front Range Urban Corridor) *Colorado Mineral Belt (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *Colorado Piedmont (contains parts of the Front Range Urban Corridor and High Plains) *Colorado Western Slope (part of Southern Rocky Mountains and Colorado Plateau) *Denver-Aurora Metropolitan Area (part of Front Range Urban Corridor) *High Rockies (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *Northwestern Colorado (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *San Luis Valley *South-Central Colorado (part of Front Range Urban Corridor) *Southwestern Colorado (part of Southern Rocky Mountains and Colorado Plateau) Connecticut in location to other officially recognized Connecticut regions with regional governments.]] In Connecticut, there are 14 official regions, each with a regional government that serves for the absence of county government in Connecticut. There are also a fair number of unofficial regions in Connecticut with no regional government. *Central Naugatuck Valley *Coastal Connecticut *Connecticut panhandle *Greater Bridgeport *Greater New Haven *Greater Hartford *Housatonic Valley (shared with Massachusetts) *Litchfield Hills *Lower Connecticut River Valley *Naugatuck River Valley *New York Metropolitan Area/Gold Coast *Southeastern Connecticut *Southwestern Connecticut Delaware "Upstate" or "Up North" *Delaware Valley also known as "Above the Canal" (referring to the Chesapeake and Delaware Canal) "Slower Lower" *Cape Region *Central Kent *Delaware coast Florida .]] ;Directional regions *Central Florida *North Florida * Northwest Florida *North Central Florida *Northeast Florida *South Florida *Southwest Florida ;Local vernacular regions *Big Bend *Emerald Coast *First Coast *Florida Heartland *Florida Keys *Florida Panhandle *Forgotten Coast *Glades *Gold Coast *Halifax area (also Surf Coast and Fun Coast) *Red Hills *Nature Coast *Space Coast *Suncoast *Tampa Bay Area *Treasure Coast Georgia *Atlanta metropolitan area *Central Georgia *Central Savannah River Area *Colonial Coast *Golden Isles of Georgia *Historic South *North Georgia *North Georgia mountains (Northeast Georgia) *Southern Rivers *Southeast Georgia *Wiregrass Region Physiographic regions *Appalachian Plateau *Blue Ridge Mountains *Coastal Plain *Piedmont *Ridge-and-Valley Appalachians Hawaii *Hawaii / Big Island **Hamakua Coast **Puna District *Kahoolawe *Kauai *Lānai *Maui *Molokai *Niihau *Northwestern Hawaiian Islands *Oahu Idaho .]] *Central Idaho *Eastern Idaho *Idaho Panhandle *Magic Valley *North Central Idaho *Palouse Hills *Southern Idaho *Southwestern Idaho *Treasure Valley Illinois *American Bottom *Central Illinois *Champaign–Urbana metropolitan area *Chicago metropolitan area *Driftless Area *Forgottonia *Fox Valley *Metro-East *Metro Lakeland *Military Tract of 1812 *Mississippi Alluvial Plain *North Shore *Northern Illinois *Northwestern Illinois *Peoria, Illinois metropolitan area *Quad Cities *River Bend *Rock River Valley *Shawnee Hills *Southern Illinois (sometimes, Little Egypt) *Streatorland *Tri-State Area *Wabash Valley Indiana *East Central Indiana *Indianapolis metropolitan area *Michiana *Northern Indiana *Northwest Indiana *Southern Indiana *Southwestern Indiana *Wabash Valley Iowa *Coteau des Prairies *Des Moines metropolitan area *Dissected Till Plains *Driftless Area *Great River Road *Honey Lands *Iowa Great Lakes *Loess Hills *Omaha–Council Bluffs metropolitan area *Quad Cities *Siouxland Kansas *East-Central Kansas *Flint Hills *High Plains *Kansas City Metropolitan Area *North Central Kansas *Osage Plains *Ozarks *Red Hills *Santa Fe Trail *Smoky Hills *Southeast Kansas Kentucky *The Bluegrass *Central Kentucky *Cumberland Plateau *Eastern Kentucky Coalfield *Kentucky Bend *The Knobs *Northern Kentucky *Pennyroyal Plateau *South Central Kentucky *The Purchase *Western Coal Fields Louisiana *Acadiana :*Cajun Heartland :*River Parishes *Central Louisiana (Cen-La) *Florida Parishes *"French Louisiana" (Acadiana + Greater New Orleans) *Greater New Orleans *North Louisiana Maine *Acadia *Down East *High Peaks / Maine Highlands *Kennebec Valley *Maine Highlands *Maine Lake Country *Maine North Woods *Mid Coast *Penobscot Bay *Southern Maine Coast *Western Maine Mountains Maryland *Baltimore-Washington Metropolitan Area *Capital region *Chesapeake Bay *Eastern Shore of Maryland *Patapsco Valley *Southern Maryland *Western Maryland *Western Shore of Maryland Regions shared with other states: *Allegheny Mountains *Atlantic coastal plain *Blue Ridge Mountains *Cumberland Valley *Delaware Valley *Delmarva Peninsula consists of Maryland's and Virginia's Eastern Shore and all of Delaware *Piedmont (United States) *Ridge-and-Valley Appalachians Massachusetts .]] *Western Massachusetts **The Berkshires (map shown, right) **Housatonic Valley **Pioneer Valley **Quabbin-Swift River Valley *Central Massachusetts **MetroWest **Montachusett-North County **South County **Blackstone River Valley *Northeastern Massachusetts **North Shore ***Merrimack Valley ***Cape Ann **Greater Boston *Southeastern Massachusetts **Cape Cod and Islands **South Coast **South Shore Michigan *Lower Peninsula **Northern Michigan ***Leelanau Peninsula **Central/Mid-Michigan ***The Thumb **West Michigan ***Michiana **Southeast Michigan ***Metro Detroit *Upper Peninsula ** Copper Country ** Keweenaw Peninsula Minnesota *Arrowhead Region *Boundary Waters *Buffalo Ridge *Central Minnesota *Coulee Region *Iron Range *Minnesota River Valley *North Shore *Northwest Angle *Pipestone Region *Red River Valley *Southeast Minnesota *Twin Cities Metro Mississippi *Golden Triangle *Mississippi Alluvial Plain *Mississippi Delta *Mississippi Gulf Coast *Natchez District *North Mississippi *Pine Belt *Tennessee Valley Missouri .]] *Bootheel *Dissected Till Plains *Kansas City Metropolitan Area *Lead Belt *Little Dixie *Natchez Trace *Ozarks *St. Louis Metropolitan Area Montana *Big Horn Mountains *Eastern Montana *The Flathead *Glacier Country *Glacier National Park *Regional designations of Montana *South Central Montana *Southwestern Montana *Two Medicine *Western Montana *Yellowstone National Park Nebraska .]] *Nebraska Panhandle *Northwest Nebraska *Pine Ridge *Rainwater Basin *Sand Hills *Southeast Nebraska *South Central Nebraska *Wildcat Hills Nevada *Black Rock Desert *Lake Tahoe *Las Vegas Valley *Mojave Desert *Pahranagat Valley *Sierra Nevada New Hampshire *Connecticut River Valley *Dartmouth-Lake Sunapee Region (overlaps with Connecticut River Valley) *Great North Woods Region *Lakes Region *Merrimack Valley **Golden Triangle *Monadnock Region (overlaps with Connecticut River Valley) *Seacoast Region *White Mountains New Jersey *North Jersey **Skylands ***Amwell Valley ***Black Dirt Region (shared with New York) ***Great Valley ****Sussex County Snow Belt ***Hunterdon Plateau ***Ridge-and-Valley Appalachians ***Highlands ***Somerset Hills ***The Sourlands **Gateway ***Chemical Coast/Soundshore ***Hudson Waterfront ****North Hudson ***Meadowlands ***Pascack Valley ***Raritan Bayshore ***West Hudson *Central Jersey **Bayshore **Jersey Shore **Shore Region *South Jersey **Shore Region ***Northern Headlands ****Irish Riviera ***Pine Barrens **Delaware Valley ***Pine Barrens ***The Sourlands **Southern Shore ***Cape May ***The Glades ***Tri Cities (Bridgeton, Millville, Vineland) ***Tri-County Farm Belt **Greater Atlantic City ***Pine Barrens ***Central Corridor Piedmont Region New Mexico *Central New Mexico *Eastern New Mexico *New Mexico Bootheel *Northern New Mexico New York – counties : Niagara, Erie, Chautauqua, Cattaraugus, Allegany 2. Finger Lakes – counties : Orleans, Genesee, Wyoming, Monroe, Livingston, Wayne, Ontario, Yates, Seneca 3. Southern Tier – counties : Steuben, Schuyler, Chemung, Tompkins, Tioga, Chenango, Broome, Delaware 4. Central New York – counties : Cortland, Cayuga, Onondaga, Oswego, Madison 5. North Country – counties : St. Lawrence, Lewis, Jefferson, Hamilton, Essex, Clinton, Franklin 6. Mohawk Valley – counties : Oneida, Herkimer, Fulton, Montgomery, Otsego, Schoharie 7. Capital District – counties : Albany, Columbia, Greene, Warren, Washington, Saratoga, Schenectady, Rensselaer 8. Hudson Valley – counties : Sullivan, Ulster, Dutchess, Orange, Putnam, Rockland, Westchester 9. New York City – counties (boroughs) : New York (Manhattan), Bronx (The Bronx), Queens (Queens), Kings (Brooklyn), Richmond (Staten Island) 10. Long Island – counties : Nassau, Suffolk ]] *Downstate New York **New York metropolitan area ** The Five Boroughs (New York City) ** Long Island *** Nassau County *** Suffolk County *** The Hamptons *** North Shore (Gold Coast) *** South Shore **Westchester County **Rockland County **Putnam County *Upstate New York ** Erie Canal Corridor *** New York State Canal System *** New York State Canalway Trail ** Western New York *** Holland Purchase *** Burned-over district ** Finger Lakes ** former Leatherstocking Country (now the Central New York Region) ** Central New York *** Central New York Military Tract *** Phelps and Gorham Purchase *** Syracuse metropolitan area ** Mohawk Valley ** Southern Tier ** Capital District ** North Country *** Adirondack Mountains **** Adirondack Park *** Ski country *** Thousand Islands *** Tug Hill ** Catskill Mountains *** Borscht Belt ** Hudson Valley *** Shawangunk Ridge ***Black Dirt Region (shared with New Jersey) North Carolina *Western North Carolina **Foothills Region ***South Mountains ***The Unifour (Catawba Valley Area) **High Country (Boone Area) **Land of the Sky ***Asheville Metropolitan Area ****Great Craggy Mountains ***Blue Ridge Mountains ****Black Mountains ****Brushy Mountains ****Great Balsam Mountains ****Unaka Mountains ****Unicoi Mountains ***Great Smoky Mountains ****Tennessee Valley *Central North Carolina **Piedmont Crescent ***Metropolitan Charlotte (Metrolina) ****Lake Norman Area ***Metropolitan Piedmont Triad ****Sauratown Mountains ****Uwharrie Mountains ****Yadkin Valley **The Research Triangle ****New Hope Valley ****Triangle East *Eastern North Carolina **Fayetteville Metropolitan Area **Inner Banks ***Albemarle ***Global TransPark Economic Development Area ***Tidewater ** Lower Cape Fear (Wilmington Area) **Outer Banks ***Crystal Coast ****Bogue Banks ****Down East **Sandhills North Dakota *Badlands *Missouri Escarpment *Missouri River Corridor *Red River Valley Ohio }}]] *Allegheny Plateau *Appalachian Ohio *Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky metropolitan area *Columbus, Ohio metropolitan area *Connecticut Western Reserve (historic, now defunct) *Great Black Swamp (shared with Indiana) * The Lake Erie Islands *Miami Valley *Northeast Ohio (often used interchangeably with Greater Cleveland, but also includes the counties of Ashtabula, Portage, Summit, Trumbull, Mahoning and Columbiana.) *Northwest Ohio Oklahoma .]] *Central Oklahoma *Cherokee Outlet *Green Country *Kiamichi Country *Little Dixie *Northwestern Oklahoma *Panhandle *South Central Oklahoma *Southwestern Oklahoma Oregon .]] * Cascade Range * Central Oregon * Columbia Plateau * Columbia River * Columbia River Gorge * Eastern Oregon * Goose Lake Valley * Harney Basin * High Desert * Hood River Valley * Mount Hood Corridor * Northwest Oregon * Oregon Coast * Palouse * Portland metropolitan area * Rogue Valley * Southern Oregon * Treasure Valley * Tualatin Valley * Warner Valley * Western Oregon * Willamette Valley Pennsylvania *Allegheny National Forest *Coal Region *Cumberland Valley *Delaware Valley *Dutch Country *Endless Mountains *Highlands Region *Laurel Highlands *Lehigh Valley *Main Line *Northern Tier *Northeastern Pennsylvania *Northwest Region *Pittsburgh metropolitan area *The Poconos *South Central Pennsylvania *Susquehanna Valley *Western Pennsylvania *Wyoming Valley Rhode Island *Blackstone Valley *East Bay *West Bay *South County South Carolina *The Lowcountry *The Midlands *The Upstate :Travel/Tourism locations :*Grand Strand :*Lake Murray Country :*The Lowcountry & Resort Islands :*Old 96 District :*Olde English District :*Pee Dee :*Santee Cooper Country :Other geographical distinctions :*Blue Ridge Mountains :*Charleston metropolitan area :*Coastal South Carolina :*Columbia metropolitan area :*The Piedmont :*Rock Hill, South Carolina Area :*The Sandhills :*Sea Islands :*West Ashley South Dakota *East River and West River, divided by the Missouri River *Badlands *Black Hills *Coteau des Prairies Tennessee *East Tennessee *Middle Tennessee *West Tennessee :Other geographical distinctions: :*Highland Rim :*Nashville Basin :*Tennessee Valley Texas .]] *Brazos Valley *Central Texas ** Texas blackland prairies ** The Hill Country *Gulf Coast ** Galveston Bay ** Greater Houston *East Texas ** Piney Woods and Northeast Texas *North Texas ** Dallas – Fort Worth Metroplex ** Texoma *South Texas ** Mission Country ** Rio Grande Valley *Southeast Texas ** Golden Triangle ** Greater Houston *Texas Midwest/West-Central Texas (includes Abilene, San Angelo, Brownwood, Texas) *Texas Urban Triangle (Houston to San Antonio to Dallas-Fort Worth) *West Texas ** Concho Valley ** Edwards Plateau ** Llano Estacado (a portion of northwest Texas) ** Permian Basin ** South Plains (includes 24 counties south of the Texas Panhandle and north of the Permian Basin) ** Texas Panhandle (pictured) ** Trans-Pecos ** Great Plains Utah *Cache Valley *Colorado Plateau *Dixie *Great Salt Lake Desert *Mojave Desert *San Rafael Swell *Southeastern Utah *Southwestern Utah *Uinta Mountains *Wasatch Back *Wasatch Front *Wasatch Range Vermont *Burlington metropolitan area *Champlain Valley *Green Mountains *Mount Mansfield *Northeast Kingdom Virginia .]] *Eastern Shore *Hampton Roads *Historic Triangle *Northern Neck *Northern Virginia *Greater Richmond Region *Shenandoah Valley *South Hampton Roads *Southside Virginia *Southwest Virginia *Tidewater *Tri-Cities *Virginia Peninsula Washington *Central Washington *Columbia Plateau *Eastern Washington *Kitsap Peninsula *Long Beach Peninsula *Okanagan Country *Olympic Mountains *Olympic Peninsula *Puget Sound *Rocky Mountains *San Juan Islands *Skagit Valley *Tri-Cities *Walla Walla Valley *Western Washington *Yakima Valley West Virginia *Eastern Panhandle *North-Central West Virginia *Northern Panhandle *Potomac Highlands *Southern West Virginia Wisconsin .]] *Apostle Islands *Central Plain *Chippewa Valley *Door Peninsula *Driftless Region *Eastern Ridges and Lowlands *Four Lakes Region *Fox River Valley *Kettle Moraine *Lake Superior Lowland *Menomonee Valley *Northern Highland *Southeastern Wisconsin *Western Upland Wyoming *Bighorn Basin *Grand Teton *Powder River Country *Yellowstone National Park Other regional listings :Regions of the Boy Scouts of America *Central Region *Northeast Region *Southern Region *Western Region See also *Geography of the United States *Historic regions of the United States *List of metropolitan areas of the United States *Media market, e.g., Nielsen Designated Market Area *''The Nine Nations of North America'' *Political divisions of the United States *United States territory *Vernacular geography References External links * U.S. Library of Congress Map of the US Regions Category:Regions of the United States *List Category:United States geography-related lists Category:United States history-related lists Category:United States science-related lists United States